


Strange Specimen

by orphan_account



Series: The Flower [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, minor fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Didn't know this trope existed until a few days ago, but I like it, so I want to use it for a few other pairings, with the same plant.
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: The Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789912
Kudos: 18





	Strange Specimen

Germany didn’t recognize the flower. He’d taken its picture on apps to identify it that way, but nothing was coming up. The flowers grew in a cluster like lavender, the flared-out bells stacked in tiers that reminded Germany of foxglove, but the curled-back tips made him think of small lilies. Long, skinny petals came out from the little bells, curling inward, as though protecting the anther and stigma, and they were creamy-white, stark against the dark blue-purple (almost black) of the rest of the flowers, but for splotches of red-purple on the inside of the bells.

The anther and stigma (the shape reminding Germany of a hibiscus) looked laden with pollen, though instead of bright yellow, the powder was pale blue, nearly white. It also sparkled in the sunlight, like mica powder.

Germany didn’t want to harm the plant, not knowing what it was, but if it was an invasive species, he didn’t want to risk it overrunning his garden or, worse, spreading further.

But where had it come from? He couldn’t recall seeing it yesterday.

Humming, Germany decided to go into his shed and fetch a large pot and fill it with soil. The part of the garden the new flower had grown in was somewhat sandy to let water drain through it more easily, so he used the same kind of soil, figuring that’s what the new flower would grow best in. He could take it to a university later and leave it for a botanist to study it.

Not knowing if the flowers were poisonous, Germany also grabbed gloves.

It took a while to get completely around the flower’s roots, which were a pink-ish hue where dirt fell away from them. Germany briefly wondered if the pot would be large enough, but it was the biggest in his shed. Finally, he decided to just go ahead and use it and buy a larger pot later when he went grocery shopping.

As he patted soil around the plant’s base, he hit some of the flowers with his face by accident, pollen ending up in his nose.

Facing away, Germany sneezed loudly into the crook of his arm and shook his head. He felt dizzy, but it was also a hot day, despite snow having fallen just last week—in _June_.

 _“God fucking a duck, I hate when the weather gets put on shuffle,”_ Prussia had grumbled a few days ago. He’d then left for Romano’s home, saying he needed sun—never mind he burned as though he’d covered himself in oil instead of sun block.

After two more sneezes, Germany wiped his nose on his arm, making a mental note to wash up later and get a notepad out for the ready. He felt fine but still didn’t know if the plant was poisonous. It couldn’t kill him, but if it was poisonous, he’d still feel the symptoms and should list what those were to give to the botanist alongside the specimen.

Inside, he decided to set the flower on the coffee table for now. He then changed out of his clothes and took a shower, keeping the water cool as his dizziness grew and his skin grew hot. He’d have to take his temperature later and write that down. Hydrangeas and irises could cause fevers, but that was after ingestion. Germany hadn’t heard of flowers causing fevers after breathing them in.

He’d have to warn anyone that visited before he could give it to a university.

As Germany rinsed suds out of his hair, his face and neck flushed, and he started to feel short of breath as he exhaled in short gasps. He turned the water even colder, shivering as he turned his back. Another shiver went through him as the water pressure hiccupped, and with a swallow, Germany reached up and slid the detachable head out of its holder. He turned it to pulse, but as he started to slowly draw it lower, he flushed even harder and quickly shoved the head back into the holder and turned the water off.

 _God, what is wrong with me?_ he thought, wiping his face. He opened the shower door and grabbed a towel, hearing water running downstairs.

Was Prussia home already? He rarely stayed with Romano for less than a week, so Germany doubted it.

None of the states visited unannounced, either, so that left either Italy or Austria.

Sighing, Germany went into his room and changed quickly, grunting in discomfort as he zipped up his jeans. He checked his reflection, frowning at the red dusting his cheeks. The thermometer said his temperature was normal, though, so he only wrote _overheated_ onto his notepad along with _short of breath_.

He then pulled on a shirt, his nipples feeling stiff against the fabric. He reached for his pen again but got too embarrassed to write that down, so he slipped out of his room to see who was visiting.

Draped over the back of the sofa was a deep blue coat trimmed in gold. A ruffled cravat was also on the couch, alerting that it was indeed Austria in the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” Germany asked as he entered the kitchen. He flinched slightly at the breathy sound of his voice, and it was hard to focus on anything but the discomfort his clothing caused him.

Could touching the plant have irritated his skin? But it was only his cheek and nose that had made direct contact with the petals.

“I got bored.” Austria turned on the coffee maker and turned around, his white shirt unbuttoned halfway.

His cheeks were also flushed, and Germany’s brow furrowed as he moved forward and held the back of his hand against Austria’s forehead and cheeks. Austria leaned back a bit at the sudden movement but didn’t say anything. His violet eyes were dilated and starting to cloud over, and his exhales came out shallow and fast.

“Wh-what—?”

“Did you touch the plant in the den?” Germany asked, suddenly very aware at how close he was standing to Austria, all but pinning him to the counter. He didn’t move, though; he didn’t even remove his hand from his cool cheek.

Not seeming to register his movements, Austria lifted one hand, bringing it to Germany’s, their fingers intertwining.

“Th-the black one?” Austria’s eyes lowered to Germany’s lips. “Yes, I didn’t recognize it, and… You should leave your hair mussed like this more.” He let go of Germany’s hand and stepped forward, rising onto the balls of his feet and entwining his arms around Germany’s neck.

Pulled by instinct, Germany’s hands found Austria’s waist, and he leaned down, eyes closing as their lips met. Lust clouded his mind as his fingers pulled at Austria’s shirt, getting it out from under his slacks. His fingers fumbled with the rest of the buttons, and soon they were in the den, Germany pushing Austria onto the sofa as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside.

Austria pulled him forward on top of him, growling when Germany caught himself and kissed him on the cheek instead of the lips. Germany smiled against the kiss, wiggling when Austria started to unbutton his jeans. Germany moved to avoid his hands and pinned him down, despite feeling uncomfortable in the clothes. He grew hard at the sight of a flushed Austria wiggling under him, looking both annoyed and turned on at having his wrists pinned above his head.

“Watch out for my co—”

Germany kissed Austria long and deep on the lips, cutting him off, Austria’s lips and teeth parting as Germany’s tongue moved forward. It bumped against Austria’s, and Austria groaned as Germany slowly pulled away, gently catching Austria’s bottom lip between his teeth. He released him and leaned forward again, shifting to gyrate against Austria’s hips, making him groan again as he hardened.

He quickly grabbed Austria’s coat—the word a bit much for the thin cloth used for fashion rather than to keep warm. He tied the sleeves around Austria’s wrists to keep them together above his head, so Germany could plant his hands on either side of his neck for better leverage.

Austria panted as Germany kissed him along the jaw and down his neck, pausing every two kisses to focus on that spot. He sucked and nibbled, smiling at the noises Austria made, especially as Germany continued moving his hips, enjoying the tease even as it caused himself minor discomfort. The overwhelming heat and building pressure he felt pushed that aside, and Germany could only react as he continued.

His mind was filled with only desire, and soon his mouth reached one of Austria’s nipples. He ran the tip of his tongue around it, and Austria’s breath hitched. He moaned Germany’s human name, stuttering through it as he gasped and buckled at Germany’s teasing.

“Just…” He gasped as Germany scraped his teeth along his nipple. “Just get…” He let out a loud breath. “On… with… it!”

The last word came out as a squeak that made Austria’s entire face go red as Germany chuckled.

He leaned forward again, lips grazing Austria’s ear. “As you wish.”

Before Austria could say something else, Germany was on his feet with Austria in his arms bridal style, and he carried the older nation to his room, uncomfortably hard as he looked down at the flustered look on Austria’s face. He practically threw him onto the bed, barely getting the lube from his nightstand as Austria demanded again in a breathy voice that Germany hurry.

The brunette harrumphed but shuttered as Germany started kissing down his torso, pausing at his happy trail before shifting to gently nudge at Austria’s bulge with his knee and making him buckle.

Germany unzipped Austria’s slacks with his teeth, keeping the motion slow and eliciting yet another breathy order at him to hurry.

Austria arched his back to help Germany pull his slacks and underwear off, and as Germany kissed around his erect cock and down one thigh, Germany removed his jeans and underwear. He ignored his own hardness, all of his focus trained on the gasps and breathy moans coming from Austria. He started kissing up his thigh and found the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers as he started kissing along Austria’s balls and up his cock, moving even slower.

At the same time, he grasped one of his ass cheeks, holding him up slightly as he drew a line along his entrance the same time he flicked his tongue along the underside of the head of Austria’s cock. He smiled at the sudden gasp and drew his tongue slowly down the shaft and up again, sliding a finger into Austria’s entrance as his tongue reached the head again, finding pre-cum as he circled the opening.

As he did this, Austria’s breaths became shallower, and Germany drew his finger out partway to slide in a second one, his thumb rubbing the spot beneath Austria’s balls and making his breath hitch again as he started to writhe.

“I’ve barely started,” said Germany between kisses, focusing on moving his fingers to slowly stretch Austria out as he continued to rub the same spot beneath his balls.

He then took Austria’s cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing as Austria gasped and moaned and wove Germany’s name around swears in three different languages.

When he felt Austria draw close to climax, Germany lifted his head and withdrew his fingers, propping himself up to hover above Austria’s face.

“You bastard,” Austria grunted, drawing out another smile from Germany. “You—”

His next words were silenced by another long, deep kiss, Germany moving aside to avoid Austria’s bucking as he attempted to find some friction.

As they continued to make out, Germany got more lube, preparing himself before shifting again and pulling away from Austria, leaving his lips plump and red.

He got on his knees and pulled Austria’s thighs up suddenly, taking in his shocked and flustered look as he positioned himself and pushed in, gaging Austria’s expression when he thought he might be going too fast. But he only looked to be in anticipation, glasses askew on his face and gaze glassy as his skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

As he’d been doing, Germany started with slow motions, and it wasn’t long before he found Austria’s sweet spot, making his lips part as his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Germany picked up the pace but kept the motions short, before slowing again with longer motions, nearly exiting completely before sheathing himself again with a motion so agonizingly slow even he started to tremble from anticipation and need.

Pressure built as heat slid down his spine, found his stomach and then sunk lower as it concentrated, pulsing in time with his movements.

“F— _ah_!”

Before Austria could finish the word, Germany moved forward suddenly and drew back only by centimeters before quickly going forward again, picking up the pace more and more as the pressure built and built.

When he felt himself start to crest, Germany paused right at Austria’s sweet spot, drawing another shouted curse before he drew back slowly, going back to the slower pace.

He did this twice more, feeling himself starting to double over as he panted and felt a coil within him close to snapping. Pre-cum dripped down Austria’s cock, and he could no longer curse or beg, his tiny, high-pitched breaths. Germany’s fingers dug into the sheets as the head of his cock remained just inside the entrance of Austria’s hole, remaining there until Austria was able to find enough resolve to beg again, pleading for Germany to keep going.

“Please, Ludwig,” he breathed, trembling beneath him. “Please, I need you… keep going—”

He screamed the Lord’s name and arched as Germany slammed into him again, strokes long and fast as he huffed and panted, sweat beading along his face and rolling down his back and chest.

“I’m com—”

They said it at the same time and then came, the coil inside Germany snapping as he fell forward, hands hitting the mattress, on either side of Austria’s chest, just in time. His arms trembled as he breathed in gasps, unable to move to even pull out for several long moments. He was sore when he finally did, and he managed to untie Austria’s arms before finally landing on the bed next to him.

“Where did that even come from?” Austria asked after a moment. His voice was low, words slightly slurred. “And…”

“And…?” Germany prodded, cracking his eyes open to meet Austria’s gaze.

Austria’s cheeks flushed. “When can we do it again?”

His voice was even lower, so much that Germany barely heard.

It took a moment for his mind to roll the words over, but once he knew what Austria was asking, face reddening even more as he waited for an answer, Germany leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Austria as he kissed him.

“Soon as you’re ready,” he promised, and Austria eased into his embrace and closed his eyes.

They fell asleep in that position, their breathing and hearts falling into rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know this trope existed until a few days ago, but I like it, so I want to use it for a few other pairings, with the same plant.


End file.
